1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of portable computer systems. Specifically, the invention relates to a portable computer system that can be quickly turned on and that can access relevant information with a minimal user interaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld computer systems are small compact computers that can fit within the palm of your hand. Handheld computer systems are usually used to provide personal information in such applications as an address book, a daily organizer and a to do list. User expectations have grown with the handheld computer technology developments, especially in terms of reducing the user interaction and wait time required for obtaining access to computer applications in the portable device.
Users of handheld computer systems want quick and simple access to the information stored in the handheld computer. Existing handheld computer systems often require the user to perform a number of steps to access the desired information. For example, to obtain information from a calendar date, a person may first need to turn the handheld computer system on. Some systems then require a "boot-up" time before the handheld computer system enters an operational state. After the handheld is on and ready, the person must then start the calendar application. Finally, the person must navigate the calendar application to locate the desired date. Although, those few steps may seem simple, such steps seem to be an unnecessary nuisance to a person that wants to quickly access the appropriate information. It would therefore be desirable to implement a handheld computer system that allows the user to very quickly access the required information.
Certain portable devices, such as pagers, provide users with information from data sources connected to wireless base stations. Two-way pagers communicating through such wireless base stations are now provided with stock quotes and news highlights. Handheld computer users increasingly rely on desktop access to Internet content when they have access to their desktop computers. However, as handheld computer users they also want access to such information even when their desktop computers are not available. These users want quick and simple access to information that is tailored to their dynamic and individual needs, even when they are not able to connect to the Internet using a desktop computer.